Two-Sided
by Aicchi
Summary: Chapter 1: Chie's side. Ini adalah kisahku, cinta yang terlihat dari sudut pandangku, Satonaka Chie. Penyesalan itu, selalu datang terakhir bukan? Chapter 2: Yosuke's side: Tujuanku adalah untuk membahagiakannya, tapi yang kulihat, aku malah membuatnya semakin merasa terpuruk. Twoshoot!


**Two Sided**

**©Aicchi**

**Persona © ATLUS**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), ancur, dll.**

**Chapter 1: Chie's side**

Musim panas kali ini benar-benar terasa panasnya. Sudah panas mati lampu lagi. Aku duduk di beranda rumahku yang masih bersuasana Jepang sambil mengipas-ngipas dengan sebuah uchiwa yang bentuknya lumayan besar. Dalam hati aku mengutuk-ngutuk PLN yang tega-teganya memutus listrik di saat seperti ini.

Aku membaringkan diriku, menengadahkan kepalaku untuk menatap matahari. Sinarnya menyilaukan mataku hingga membuatku merasa pusing. Tentu saja baka! Aku memarahi diriku sendiri yang. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Aku meraih sebuah kertas yang terlgeletak begitu saja di sampingku. Kertas undangan. Dan nama yang tertera di sana membuatku down kembali.

Hey, kalian pasti pernah merasakan yang namanya patah hati kan? Bagaimana rasanya coba? Sakit kan? Rasanya seperti tidak ingin hidup lagi di dunia ini. Aku pun merasa begitu. Jangan salah ya, aku yang begini pun bisa merasa patah hati. Yah, mungkin kalian bisa menebak apa alasannya.

"Yo, Satonaka-san!" sebuah suara memanggil namaku. Aku yang kaget langsung bangun untuk duduk. Namun...

"DUAK!"

"Ittai..." aku mengaduh kesakitan. Kepalaku rasannya membentur sesuatu yang lumayan keras. Aku menengadah. Ternyata aku membentur kepala Yousuke, si pangeran Junes dan juga... mantanku.

"Kau kenapa sih!? Kalau bangun liat-liat dong!" ia malah memarahiku. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah sih. Rasa sakit yang aku rasakan di kepalaku pasti tidak seberapa dibanding sakit yang dideritanya. Yah, ternyata aku membentur dagunya.

"Sa-salah sendiri! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau nongol di situ? Aku kan kaget!" aku membantah, tak mau kalah. Lagi pula ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku, kan?

"Hahh... gomen, gomen. Dari tadi aku panggil-panggil di depan tapi kau tidak keluar-keluar. Karena pintunya tidak dikunci, ya sudah aku masuk saja," ujar Yousuke sambil duduk di sebelahku. "Aku khawatir padamu tahu..."

Perkataan Yousuke yang terakhir sukses membuat mataku terbelalak. Aku mengerti apa maksudnya. Ia pun pasti sedang merasa kegalauan yang sama denganku.

"Aku takut kalau... kau didera patah hati yang berlebihan dan akhirnya bunuh diri seperti cerita di sinetron-sinetron, khu khu,"

Urat-urat mulai muncul di dahiku. Oke, bagus Yousuke kau membuatku kesal sekarang dan...

"DUAK!"

"Ittai!" ia meringis kesakitan karena baru saja aku menyikut perutnya.

"Aku tidak akan bertindak sebpdph itu, baka!" aku mendengus kesal. Dia itu bukannya menghiburku tapi malah membuatku tambah kesal.

"Hahaha! Gomen... tapi, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tahu, pernikahan itu..."

"Iie..." aku dengan cepat menyela ucapan Yousuke karena kata-kata selanjutnya pasti akan membuat hatiku bertambah miris –tentu saja Yousuke juga. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, lagi pula kebahagiaan Yukiko adalah kebahagiaanku juga, itu kan yang namanya sahabat?" aku berusaha tersenyum kepadanya, berusaha menghibur hatiku dan aku juga tidak ingin membuat Yousuke khawatir, padahal rasanya air mata ini mendesak ingin segera keluar.

"Souka," ia tersenyum getir menanggapinya. Baka! Apa yang baru saja aku katakan?! Baru saja aku menyinggung Yukiko! Aku berusaha menghindari nama orang itu, tapi aku malah menyebut nama orang yang telah melukai hati Yousuke. Ya, Yousuke menyukai Yukiko, sahabatku yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan orang yang kusukai. Sebenarnya aku agak berat mengatakan namanya, tapi biar kalian tahu sajalah, kalau orang yang kusukai itu...

"Yu, juga pasti akan merasa bahagia, ne?" BINGO Yousuke! Kau baru saja mengatakannya! Aaaa! Benar-benar deh dia! Ya, baiklah, orang yang kusukai namanya adalah Narukami Yu, teman kami, bahkan sebelum sama Yousuke, aku yang duluan berteman dengannya, aku yang duluan ngobrol dengannya saat pertama kepindahannya di sekolahku, bahkan dia duduk di sebelahku. Ku kira itu takdir, tapi... takdir itu memang benar-benar tidak adil.

Aku bersiap-siap melayangkan tinjuanku pada wajah Yousuke yang malah membuat hatiku makin panas. Namun, niat itu terhenti ketika aku melihat senyuman di wajahnya. Kami-sama... senyuman itu... sama seperti senyuman yang waktu itu!

Memoriku menjelajah kembali ke waktu beberapa tahun silam saat aku masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMA. Beruntungnya aku, Yukiko, Yousuke dan Narukami-kun kembali menjadi teman sekelas –entah kebetulan atau apa, yang pasti dari situlah aku mulai yakin, takdir kami dimulai dari situ.

Waktu itu, saat pembagian tempat duduk, lagi-lagi aku mendapat posisi di sebelah Narukami-kun setelah bertarung sengit dengan beberapa teman cewek di kelasku. Ya, kau tahu, siapa sih yang tidak suka dengan Narukami Yu, murid pindahan yang tampan dan serba bisa. Sikapnya yang cool bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya yang supel dan mau berteman dengan siapa saja. Ya, aku pun menyukainya sejak dari awal pertemuan kami, dan diam-diam aku bangga menjadi sahabatnya karena diantara cewek-cewek itu hanya aku yang tau sisi keren tersembunyi milik Narukami-kun, fufu.

Pasti kalian bingung? Padahal Narukami-kun sudah kembali ke kota asalnya saat kenaikan kelas lalu, tapi kenapa sekarang ia berada di sini? Sekelas denganku juga. oke aku ceritakan saja dari pada kalian penasaran. Ternyata orang tua Narukami-kun hanya rindu padanya, jadi selama musim gugur ia harus tinggal di sana hingga orang tuanya kembali pergi untuk bekerja dan dia akhirnya kembali dikirim untuk sekolah di sini lagi. Aku dan yang lainnya tadinya juga bingung dan heran, tapi itu semua tidak masalah, yang penting dia bisa bersama kami di sini. Dan mungkin aku adalah orang yang paling merasa senang.

Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah, suatu hari Yukiko, sahabatku sedari kecil mengatakan hal yang hingga saat ini masih kusesali.

"Ne, Chie. Ano... baru-baru ini, Narukami-kun mengajakku kencan," ujar Yukiko dengan wajah bersemu. Dapat kulihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah Yukiko di sana. Kami-sama... padahal aku sudah berjanji tidak akan iri lagi pada Yukiko, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar merasa iri. Rasanya... hatiku hancur begitu mendengar perkataan Yukiko barusan. Tapi aku yang naif ini berusaha menutupinya.

"Hontou? Terus bagaimana?" tanyaku dengan nada ceria. Aku merasa aku harus terlihat bahagia saat ini, kalau tidak pasti Yukiko nantinya akan sedih, toh ini kan Cuma kencan.

"Aku bingung harus menerima ajakannya atau tidak. Aku pikir... Chie menyukai Narukami-kun?" jawab Yukiko dan sontak membuatku kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Jadi selama ini Yukiko menyadari perasaan sukaku pada Narukami-kun? Lagi pula sekarang semuanya sudah jelas kalau Narukami-kun tidak suka kepadaku, tapi pada Yukiko, bisa dibilang cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku yang saat itu merasa malu langsung kalap dan memutar otak bagaimana agar aku bisa membohongi Yukiko tentang perasaan ku yang sebenarnya.

"Ti-tidak kok! Kau ini ada-ada saja Yukiko," kebohongan pertama meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Yukiko menatapku heran. "Y-yah... aku tidak memungkiri, Narukami-kun itu keren, tampan, dan disukai banyak gadis, tapi sayangnya itu tidak ngefek kepadaku, ha-ha," kebohongan kedua.

"Yah... jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya Yukiko, sebenarnya aku menyukai cowok lain, kalau Narukami-kun itu bukan tipeku," kebohongan ketiga, semakin menyesakkan dadaku.

"Hontou? Arigatou Chie... kukira, kau selama ini menyukai Narukami-kun, jadi aku merasa takut kalau nanti Chie merasa tersakiti. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah, ternyata Chie menyukai orang lain, Yokatta..." Yukiko terlihat sangat lega. Aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung. Ternyata Yukiko takut kalau nantinya aku akan merasa tersakiti? Aku sampai membuat Yukiko khawatir sementara aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Aku... memang benar-benar egois.

"Ne, Yukiko! Sebaiknya kau terima ajakan kencan Narukami-kun secepatnya. Kau tahu kan kalau dia lumayan populer, nanti kalau dia digaet cewek lain bagaimana?"

"A-ah. Iya. Tadi Narukami-kun bilang dia akan menungguku di gerbang, dia ingin pulang bersama. Tidak apa-apakan Chie?" tanya Yukiko yang masih terlihat khawatir.

"Haha! Kau ini apa-apan sih? Sudah cepat sana hampiri dia! Aku menunggu kabar bagus darimu loh.."

"Hai... arigatou Chie..." dan Yukiko pun menghilang dibalik pintu kelas. Meninggalkanku yang sudah tidak kuat membendung air mataku.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Aaaaa! Baka baka baka!" Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tak peduli dengan tatapan keheranan beberapa pelanggan Junes yang lewat. Aku hanya peduli pada diriku sendiri yang saat ini sedang benar-benar dilanda patah hati.

"Hey Satonaka-san! Kau ini jangan teriak-teriak begitu dong. Gak malu apa sama orang lain?" Yousuke berusaha mengingatkanku, dia sendiri tampak merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan beberapa orang yang memperhatikan kami –lebih tepatnya memperhatikanku sih.

"Aku tidak peduli!" seruku acuh.

"Lagi pula kau kenapa sih mengajakku ke sini segala?" tanya Yousuke kebingungan. Aku pun tidak tahu kenapa aku malah mengajak Yousuke untuk menemani aku yang sedang galau begini untuk minum-minum di Junes. Bisa-bisa nanti dia merayuku lalu mengajakku yang sedang broken heart ini melakukan hal mesum bersamanya. Aduh... aku ini mikir apa sih?

"Aaaaah!" aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. Aku ini kenapa sih berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Na Yousuke," aku memanggil Yousuke, seketika muncul ide di kepalaku. Aku menatap wajah Yousuke.

"Kau tahu... sebentar lagi Yukiko pasti akan jadian dengan Narukami-kun. Kau... masih suka sama Yukiko kan?" aku melontarkan pertanyaan pada Yousuke sebelum memulai rencana ku. Aku dapat melihat keterkejutan di wajah Yousuke.

"Yu-yukiko?" tanyanya memastikan.

Aku menopang daguku dan menatap Yousuke dalam. Aku bertaruh wajah Yousuke memerah saat ini, entah apa yang dipikirkannya, aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya, semakin mendekat hingga berjarak berapa centi saja. Wajah Yousuke semakin memerah saja. Kemudian aku menarik wajahku lagi, kembali duduk di tempatku semula dan menopang daguku lagi.

"Ne Yousuke, bagaimana kalau kita pura-pura pacaran?" akhirnya aku melontarkan ideku. Ya, mungkin kalian berpikir aku hanya menjadikan Yousuke menjadi pelampiasanku saja. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan? Lagian ini juga demi Yousuke kan?

Yousuke tampak terkejut dan kemudian ia tampak berpikir sebentar. Kemudian ia tersenyum, senyum dengan wajah tenang yang sulit aku artikan dan, baru pernah aku lihat, kemudian senyumannya berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Boleh juga..." ia menampakan seringaian yang biasanya. Padahal baru saja aku sedikit terpesona oleh senyuman itu, ingat hanya sedikit ya.

"Yosh... akan kupastikan mereka menyesali hubungan mereka. Hum... pertama-tama kita rencanakan dulu hubungan yang paling romantis yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh mereka sebelumnya," aku mengelus-elus daguku, sementara Yousuke hanya bersungut-sungut menanggapi ide brilianku. Haha, aku ini memang jenius.

"Seperti se..."

"BLETAK!"

"Ittai!" sebelum Yousuke sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya aku sudah memukul kepalanya dengan lumayan keras. Dia itu, mesumnya memang benar-benar parah.

"Yousuke no baka! Mana mungkin kita melakukan itu bodoh!" aku memarahinya habis-habisan.

"Kirain..."

"Yosh! Ayo kita susun rencana! Misi ini kunamakan "Misi menyerang cinta dengan cinta yang lebih romantis!"

**o.o.o.o.o**

Sudah enam bulan semenjak saat aku dan Yousuke menjadi pasangan pura-pura. Serangan apapun yang kami lakukan untuk menyerang pasangan Narukami-Yukiko tampaknya tak ada yang berhasil. Malah tampaknya semakin hari mereka terlihat semakin nempel saja. Arrgh! Aku mengecak-acak rambutku frustasi. Entah sudah berapa kali aku melakukan ini untuk sekedar membenarkan benang-benang kusut yang tersebar di dalam kepalaku. Aku menatap Yousuke yang sedang bercanda dengan Narukami-kun di sebelahku. Si bodoh itu bisa-bisanya tetap terlihat bahagia. Tapi aku tahu sekali, pasti sekarang dia masih menyimpan rasa sakit hati, sama sepertiku.

Aku masih memperhatikan mereka, namun kali ini tatapanku teralih pada sosok Yousuke. Sudah enam bulan ini pacaran, dia tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan hal yang macam-macam padaku. Hey, bukan berarti aku mengharapkannya, gila kali. Tapi aku pikir itu tidak sesuai dengan imej-nya, lagipula walaupun kami hanya pura-pura pacaran tapi kan terlihat seperti beneran. Dia juga terkenal mesum, tapi selama ini dia baik-baik saja padaku.

Pandanganku malah terus terpaku pada Yousuke, tawanya, senyumannya, wajah jahilnya. Mungkin sekarang tanpa sadar aku menjadi... suka pada Yousuke?

"Oi Chie... kenapa kau melihatku terus? Kau rindu padaku ya?" sapa Yousuke, sukses membuatku kaget dengan wajah memerah. Apa-apaan sih dia. Kulihat disebelahnya Narukami-kun tersenyum kepadaku. Aneh, biasanya kalau melihat senyuman Narukami-kun seketika aku langsung terpesona dan senang. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak? Pandanganku malah kembali teralih pada Yousuke yang tersenyum manis kepadaku?

"Cih!" aku mendengus kesal sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Aku merasa pipiku semakin terasa panas. Aku tidak tahu kenapa.

"Ne Chie, nanti pulang sekolah kita ke Junes ya? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan," Yousuke menghampiriku.

"Ada hal penting apa sih?" aku menanggapinya sedikit malas, melihat mimik serius di wajahnya, aku mengiyakan. "Baiklah..."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Hari ini cuacanya tidak begitu cerah, hawa dingin pun masih terasa menusuk kulit. Aku merapatkan jaket hijauku. Kulirik Yousuke yang berjalan di sampingku sambil mendengarkan headphone nya. Aku berusaha meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya agar mengurangi rasa dingin yang menderaku. Ia pun tampak tak begitu peduli karena memang kita sudah sering melakukan ini.

Junes tampak tak begitu ramai, mungkin orang-orang merasa malas pergi keluar hari ini. Ya cuaca dingin begini enaknya diam di rumah, duduk di bawah kotatsu sambil minum teh hangat. Souka, aku jadi ingat kalau hari ini harus cepat-cepat ke toko kaset untuk membeli seri petualangan kungfu terbaru!

"Oiii Satonaka! Kau dengar tidak?" Yousuke memanggilku, aku jadi kembali tersadar dari lamunanku. Ya beginilah kami, kalau di depan teman-teman kami saling panggil nama belakang, tapi kalau berdua begini dia memanggilku dengan nama depan, katanya sih lebih enak dipanggil 'Satonaka'. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah merasa lebih nyaman memanggilnya Yousuke, mungkin karena sudah jadi kebiasaan.

"Ah, gomen gomen. Apa tadi?" aku berusaha minta maaf, tampak guratan kesal di wajahnya,

"Hah... kau ini," ia mendengus pelan. "Ne, Satonaka, bagaimana kalau kita putus saja?"

Pernyataan Yousuke tiba-tiba membuat dadaku terasa sesak, mataku terbelalak dan segera saja aku pegangi dadaku yang terasa sakit. Aku menatap Yousuke tak percaya. Apakah sekarang Yousuke sedang bercanda? Kulihat Yousuke balik menatapku dengan tatapan bingung kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sambil tertawa.

"Ne, kau tahu kan, ini sama sekali tidak berhasil. Kelihatannya baik Yu maupun Amagi-san lama-kelamaan makin terlihat dekat bahkan mereka... ah sudah jangan bahas yang itu. Yang penting sekarang kita harus serius untuk ujian masuk universitas kan?"

Aku masih menatap Yousuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa-apaan itu? Tega-teganya ia memutuskan hubungan ini di saat aku sudah mulai mencintainya. Apakah selama ini dia sebegitu menyukai Yukiko sampai-sampai ia tak pernah melihatku? Tak ada kah sedikit rasa suka di hatinya untukku? Padahal selama ini aku sudah berusaha menyukainya, tapi ternyata hanya aku yang melakukannya. Dan apa-apaan alasannya tadi? Apakah dia sebegitu merasa terbebani dengan keberadaanku di sisinya? Meski ini Cuma pura-pura, ternyata hanya aku yang menganggap hubungan ini ada. Memang, dari awal hubungan pura-pura ini tidak akan bisa berhasil.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain, berusaha membendung air mata yang hampir keluar. Baru saja sakit hatiku terobati oleh cinta yang baru, sekarang aku malah patah hati lagi oleh cinta yang baru itu. Nasib percintaanku memang kurang bagus. Aku berusaha tertawa untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah ini. Aku menyekanya dengan cepat lalu tertawa getir.

"Haha! Benar juga katamu, apa yang kita lakukan selama ini memang sia-sia. Mereka tidak sedikitpun berpaling kepada kita. Luka di hatiku pun tak kunjung terobati, malah bertambah sakit saja," tanpa sadar akuk mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan Yousuke. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi kalau berada lama-lama di sini, kuputuskan mencari cara untuk segera pergi dari sini sesegera mungkin.

"Oh iya! Aku ingat hari ini aku harus pergi ke toko kaset untuk membeli kaset petualangan kungfu episode terbaru, jaa ne Hanamura-kun!" aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menjauhi tempat itu. jika lebih lama berada di tempat itu aku pasti sudah tidak bisa membendung air mataku ini.

"Saatonaka-san! Apa perlu aku temani?" perkataan Yousuke sukses menghentikan langkahku, aku pun berbalik ke arahnya sambil tersenyum padanya, senyum perpisahan.

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri kok. Arigatou atas semuanya," aku pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan Yousuke.

"Yousuke no baka! Baka! Baka!" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat perjalanan pulang dari toko kaset. Aku tidak peduli kalau ada yang bakal mendengarku. Toh sekarang sedang hujan deras, aku yakin tak ada yang akan melewati jalanan sepi ini. aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada tiang listrik di pinggiran jalan. Kubiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhku yang masih terbalut seragam. Biasanya di saat seperti ini Yousuke akan mengantarku pulang. Satu payung berdua, romantis bukan? Walau pun kami memang hanya pacaran bohongan, tapi mungkin hanya aku yang menganggapnya betulan. Aku memang benar-benar bodoh dan naif. Seandainya saja aku bisa bersikap jujur. Bodoh!

Semenjak saat itu aku berusaha mencari pelarian lagi. Aku mulai menjaga jarak dengan Yousuke yang kebetulan sedang sibuk mempersiapkan ujian masuk salah satu universitas di Tokyo. Walaupun dulunya ia malas belajar namun sekarang sepertinya Yousuke sudah mulai berubah. Namun sudah berusaha seperi apa pun aku tetap tidak bisa mencari pelarian lagi. Aku mencoba dari sahabat terdekatku. Kanji? Dia sudah pacaran dengan Naoto. Mengejutkan bukan? Mereka yang seperti itu saja bisa pacaran. Kuma? Yang benar saja, aku bahkan tidak yakin jenis kelaminnya apa.

Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk kembali menyukai Narukami-kun, dan berhasil. Meski tidak seratus persen seperti dulu tapi lumayan untuk mengurangi rasa sukaku pada si pangeran Junes, walau tidak berlangsung lama karena setelah lulus ia langsung pergi ke Tokyo untuk kuliah. Sementara aku juga harus melanjutkan hidupku sendiri. Ya, terserah kalian mau menilaiku bodoh, idiot atau apa, kalian benar, aku ini bodoh, sangat bodoh malah.

"Oiii Satonaka-san! Kau ini kenapa sih dari tadi melamun terus? Kau sedang bernostalgia tentang masa-masa pacaran kita dulu ya?" Yousuke membuyarkan lamunanku. Dan tebakannya barusan tepat sekali kena sasaran! Dia ini seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Baka! Mana mungkin! Kenangan seperti itu sebaiknya tidak usah diingat-ingat segala!" aku berkilah. Sesaat setelah itu aku malah meruntuki kebodohanku. Mulutku ini kenapa sih suka sekali berkata dusta.

"Hahaha!" ia kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, padahal menurutku tidak ada yang lucu dari perkataanku barusan. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Benar juga. Hal yang seperti itu memang tidak seharusnya diingat. Kalau dipikir-pikir dulu itu kita bodoh sekali ya," ia mengentikan tawanya dan mengatakan hal yang kembali membuatku sesak. Tapi perkataannya memang benar, dulu kami memang sangat bodoh, terlebih aku.

"Bodohnya gak usah ngajak-ngajak dong," aku berkata ketus menyembunyikan kesedihan hatiku.

"Ne Satonaka-san, nanti malam akan diadakan pesta di rumah Yu. Pesta untuk kita-kita saja sih, kau mau datang?" ah iya, aku hampir lupa kalau Narukami-kun mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan dan mengundang kami –sahabatnya yang mantan persona user untukmerayakan pertunangannya dengan Yukiko.

"Tentu saja,"

"Oke, kalau begitu nanti aku jemput jam tujuh ya... aku pulang dulu, jaa!" ujar Yousuke riang lalu meninggalkanku sendirian dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

**~Tsuzuku~**

**Hola minna! Aicchi di sini. Kali ini Ai membawa fic dengan fandom Persona 4 lagi~ soalnya Ai sukaaa banget sama animenya. Jadi Ai pake nama Narukami Yu, soalnya Ai gak ngikutin manganya, wkwk.**

**Rencananya Ai mau bikin twoshoot untuk fic ini, jadi untuk untuk chapter ini Ai bahas Chie's side dulu, chapter selanjutnya barulah kita bahas Yousuke's side, maksudnya sisi pandang Yousuke gitu lah...**

**Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca fic abal tak bermutu ini, saya tunggu review nya, arigatou u.u**


End file.
